1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technical field, and more particularly to a high color gamut backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Nowadays, the liquid crystal display device, as a display unit of the electronic equipment, has been widely applied to various electronic products. With the increasing demand of the consumer on the color vividness/color definition, there is a need to increase the gamut value of the display device; the back light module, on the other hand, is an important unit in the liquid crystal display device, which, when being used as the light bar of the light source, must be in dire need of improving gamut.
In general, the backlight module includes: a light guide plate, the plastic frames provided around the light guide plate, a light source flexible circuit board and a light shielding tape; the light source flexible circuit board is fixed on the light guide plate and the plastic frames by the light shielding tape, an optical membrane is also fixed on the frames by the light shielding double-sided tape, and a liquid crystal display screen is fixed around the backlight module by the double-sided tape.
However, since the cutting edge of the high color gamut membrane has an invalid zone of a certain width, which may cause a difference between the color of the invalid zone and the color of the other area. As a result, the color gamut may become less uniform.